numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/TWISTED EPISODES: Numberblock Rally
Because I said that I can host a better race. The Characters *'Nada' *'Nully' (credit to Arif) *'Zerro' *'Wunsie' *'Dublo' *'Tryplo' *'Esquardo' *'Cinko' *'Rolly' *'Lucky' *'Octo' *'Nweve' *'Exxie' *'Nevele' *'Dozzen' *'Majikal' *'Dublucky' *'Exvie' *'Sweetie' *'Haiku' *'Dublonweve' *'Wunofftwentee' *'Eksekz' *'Spooky' *'Dublevele' *'Parrtee' *'Humidor' *'Fifsquared' *'Alphazulu' *'Trykoob' *'Quadralucky' *'Wunoffthirtee' *'Ekseksekz' 'CHECKPOINT ZERO: The Start' Zerro: LADIES AND GENTLEBLOCKS, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE second NUMBERBLOCK RALLY! WE PROMISE THAT IT’S BETTER! Nully: Are you sure that- Zerro: SHUSH. Also, Tryplo, Nully and I’ll be commentating. Tryplo: Dang. Nada: May I join? Zerro: No, ‘cause you’re LITERALLY NOTHING! Nada: ;( Zerro: Anyway, we have way more racers than last time, so I’m not gonna tell you who they are. #ff0000 + 5th letter of the alphabet, the word that has the most definitions in the Oxford English Dictionary, ...THE OPPOSITE OF STOP! Wunsie: I beat you all last time, so maybe I can- Trykoob: Time to use my SPECIAL SUPERPOWER!!! (uses his special superpower) 1 + 4 + 9 + 16 = 30 Ekseksekz #1: What the- ANOTHER ME!? Ekseksekz #2: If we have more copies, we’ll get a higher chance of- (gets tripped by a rock) 30 - 3 = 27 Trykoob #2: Hahaha! Tryplo #1: Hey! That’s not fair! Zerro: Actually, according to the rules... Nully: ...splitting and combining are allowed! Tryplo #1 and #2: Oh. (Tryplo #2 trips on another rock) 3 = 1 + 2 Wunsie: I’M BACK! Dublo #2: Huh? Majikal: Wait, SPLITTING is allowed? How about this! (slices Alphazulu in half with his cut-a-Numberblock-in-half saw) 26 / 2 = 13 Majikal #2: Great trick, other mes! Majikal #3: AGREED! Rolly: (gasps) (Rolly crashes into Lucky) 6 + 7 = 13 Majikals: WE ARE UNLUCKY YET UNSTOPPABLE!!! Zerro: What the- THERE ARE FOUR MAJIKALS!? Nothing can go wrong with that... until they enter the REALM OF MONSTERS!!!!! Flapjack Snaffler: (laughs evilly) Blockzilla: ME BLOCKZILLA!!!! Big Tum: Yum yum, you’ll be in my tum! Majikals: !? Majikal #4: TIME FOR THE GREAT THIRTINI'S FINAL STUNT!!!!! 13 + 13 = 26 Alphazulus: TIME TO BAMBOOZLE BLOCKZILLA!!!!! (Alphazulu #1 gives a Dublo to Alphazulu #2, turning them into Humidor and Quadralucky) Blockzilla: Hmm... 24 < 28! ME LIKE Quadralucky! DAH! 28 - 4 = 24 24 + 4 = 28 Blockzilla: Uhh... I mean... 28 > 24! ME LIKE Quadralucky! DAH! 28 - 4 = 24 24 + 4 = 28 Blockzilla: 24 is less- 28 - 4 = 24 24 + 4 = 28 Blockzilla: 28 is greater- 28 - 2 = 26 24 + 2 = 26 Blockzilla: (gets confused and turns into an equal sign) 26 = 26! (the two Alphazulus split back into four Majikals) Spooky: Thanks for getting rid of- (gets sliced by Majikal #3’s “divide by 3” saw) 21 / 3 = 7 Zerro: Let’s take a look at the current results! 'CHECKPOINT ONE: The Blockzilla Bamboozle' Zerro: Esquardo, Rolly, Nweve, Sweetie, Spooky, and Alphazulu are nowhere to be found, but there are currently two Trykoobs, two Dublos, three Luckies, and FOUR Majikals! Anyway, let’s check out how Tryplo is doing. Category:Blog posts